Back then
by minoki
Summary: Itachikakashi pairing yaoi...well it has to do about something in the past...not good at summary please read though! Discontinued
1. summary

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own Naruto though it would be nice if I did,

(A/n) This is my first story I ever done so please be nice…I'm not really good at writing but anyways r and r. Enjoy! Oh and I probably got some history wrong in this fic. DO NOT READ if u do not like yaoi stories! Pairings:Itachi/kakashi…. not sure of others yet

**Back Then**

**First Meeting**

As Itachi walked down the road of kohana going home from his first day as an Anbu he had bumped** (1)** into someone. 'Oww...I should really look where I'm going' Itachi thought to himself. He looked up to see what he had bump into to instead to find a sliver haired teen, who was just a bit older then himself with his face was nearly covered up. The teen or young man reached a hand to Itachi, while Itachi was in a dream like state.

"—Okay?" Itachi heard the man said, but only catching the last word of the sentence. "Wha?" came Itachi very intelligent reply** (2)**. " I said are you okay?" the teen said again with a slightly bored and calculating look. " Oh, sorry for bumping into you I was not looking and yeas I'm fine." Itachi replied, while getting out of his dream like state and helping himself up rejecting the other teens help.

The teen drew his hand back and watched the teen get up finally noticing something. "Ah…you must be the legendary Uchiha Itachi, I heard a lot of things about you." The man said. Itachi stared at the man for a while then something clicked in his head. He then went back to his normal state **(3).** " I heard a lot of things about you to, Hatake Kakashi." Itachi simply replied and stared at the man evaluating him. They both went to a little staring contest until Itachi spoke. " It was very nice meeting you though it'll have to be cut short I must go. Sorry for hitting you though." " That's okay, later** (4)**." Kakashi replied, and then smiled at the boy. While the boy nodded in goodbye.

to be continued...

..-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------..

**Author's notes:**

**1**.Well Itachi wouldn't normally bump into people I mean gosh! He quick to avoid danger and he would know right? Though in this story he was just kinda distracted, to many things he was thinking of.**2.**Well that part hitting someone came to a total surprise to him so he didn't really know what to say and he was in a dream like state.**3.**Yeah you know his normal state… indifferent, cold calculating and wear a mask… if you know what I mean.**4.**I really don't know why I did that…kakashi isn't the type to say long sentence well he is but…yeah

Well that's my story please r and r and make some suggestion if u like…and yes it will be continued! Tata


	2. Chapter 1

-Sorry for taking such a long time to update. Thanks for those who review

-Melissa Norvell, I've actually read your story it's really good. Sorry I didn't review.

Disclaimer-Not the owner of Naruto

Chapter 1

The wind blew the black silky strands of Itachi's hair. The anbu were all spread around the clearing waiting for their instructor to come. Itachi leaned against the cherry tree. He surveyed his surroundings, when he spotted Hatake Kakashi. Itachi looked over Kakashi; his body was the way Itachi expected it to be. Toned and muscular like any anbu. His sliver locks of haired swayed with the wind, glistening slightly. The anbu mask covered Hatake's face but his hair gave him away. Itachi evaluated him, until finally Kakashi noticed and they locked eyes.

They had a small staring contest, until it was interrupted by the arrival of their instructor. " Okay everyone, it's good to see you all here on time. Anyways there haven't been many missions lately and I don't want you to get sluggish. So I'm making a small exercising program, for the time we have to spare." The shinobi instructor said.

Itachi groaned. He knew he had to partake in this but he could have spent his time instead helping Sasuke with his training. His brother was already annoyed at him for not spending quality time together. " Ah come on sensei we won't get sluggish. Why not give us at least a day off and have some fun?" One of the anbu questioned.

" You all had your fun already. A days worth of training will do you good. Back to what I was saying you'll be randomly paired up for this exercise." Their sensei had said. Itachi decided to tune him out. He hoped to be paired with some who wasn't incompetent. His last exercise turned out horrible because of his partner and he hoped this time it would be different.

" –Hatake and Uchiha… well that's all of them now get into pairs." Itachi heard his sensei say. ' Hmm, I guess it won't be that bad being paired up with him. Though I do think it's a bad combination to have two prodigies paired up together…may…"Itachi stopped his musing when Hatake approached.

" Well Uchiha I guess we'll be working together. You better be more watchful this time. I wouldn't want you to hit a tree or something." Kakashi had teasingly said, reminding the young prodigy of the incident the other day.

" Don't worry Hatake I'll be fine. Though I hope you won't slow me down." Itachi replied, quite annoyed that Hatake thought he was clumsy. Kakashi was about to say something when the sensei started giving out instructions.

" Alright, this is how it works people. We'll have 6 pairs carrying scrolls. The other 6 pairs will be the enemy ninja's trying to steal the scroll. Basically you have to defend yourself and try to get to pass them to the finishing point. That's located at the cherry blossoms fall. Don't kill each other now, but you can make them unconscious and bring them with you. They can be your prisoners." The sensei said as he handed out four scrolls to different pairs. " Oh and you can annihilate any team you want and as many as you want if you have time that is. There will be scores for this."

" I guess will be playing the part as an enemy then." Hatake said to the younger teen besides him.

" Alright everyone go!" The sensei said and all the anbu's disappeared.

" Well let's go Hatake, what are you waiting for." The Uchiha asked.

" Let's give them a head start. This way it'll be more fair." Hatake replied, staring at the forestry.

" Fine" Itachi said and took his spot beside a tree.

Sorry for the bad chapter…will update as soon as possible.

Please r&r.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers…don't own Naruto. Thanks for the review.

Itachi side glanced his comrade. " Hatake it's been a good ten minutes, I think we should start going after them." Itachi commented. " We may be prodigies but they are anbu's, they're trained to do their best…anyways they got a pretty good head start by now."

" Oh? It's been ten minutes already?" Kakashi responded trying to stifle his yawn. " Sorry, my nap seemed to have taken longer then expected."

Itachi fumed in the inside for finding out that kakashi had been resting the whole time. But his face still wore an expressionless expression. " Well let's hurry." Itachi said getting up and running off into the forest. Kakashi smirked. ' Well I better go after him.' He thought.

They were jumping from tree to tree tracking down the ninjas with the scrolls. " Hatake how do I know that you're tracking down the right ninjas?" Itachi asked, stopping on one of the tree branches.

" Does it matter? Either way we can take out anyone we want." Kakashi responded happily.

" …" Itachi nodded in agreement recalling his sensei say something around the same lines. He then continued his running. He looked towards Kakashi, noticing how elegantly he ran. ' Why the heck are you thinking about that! Need to concentrate. The faster this gets done the faster you get to go home!!' Itachi told himself silently cursing himself from getting side tracked so easily.

Itachi was about to jump to the next branch when suddenly he was tackled to the ground. ' WHAT THE-? Hatake?!' He thought registering the grab and crash event that just happened. " What do you-!!" Itachi was about to ask when stopped by kakashi's hand covering his mouth.

" Ssshh…" Kakashi whispered to Itachi. " It seems we finally caught up with some of our friends. Now we wouldn't want to scare them away would we?" His eyes sparkled mischievously as he ran through some plans in his head. While the time being Itachi was still being held captive by his partner.

Itachi was currently nestled on Kakashi's lap. His back though was to Kakashi while kakashi's rested on a tree. His hands were holding the arm that circled around his waist and the hand that was presently covering his mouth. " mmpphh…hmmm" Itachi tried to say something to kakashi.

" Yes?" Kakashi inquired letting his hand fall to the ground so his teammate could speak.

" I said you can let go of me now!' Itachi hissed, trying to pry himself out of his partners hold. Which he got out of.

" Sorry bout that." Kakashi chuckled silently. He turned his view to the clearing, his voice becoming a little more serious. "Well there are 4 ninjas in total… one seems to be knocked out, his teammate seems to be having some trouble with the other two ninja attacking him."

" Hmm… this is a good advantage for us. We can use this time to attack them silently, while their attention is diverted to each other." Itachi thought out. " We'd be taking out half the team if we get all four of them."

" Any plans you want to go through? Oh mister strategist." Kakashi said smiling his way.

" Just take them. I'll get the girl on the left…and also I'll make sure if the guy is actually unconscious…" Itachi replied standing up and walking into the bushes. " …Oh and don't get yourself caught now Hatake. I don't wanna be rescuing your sorry ass."

Kakashi smirked as he stood up. " Hehe… no worries I'll be fine." Kakashi said heading off to the trees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry, I know my chaps are short. I promise to make them longer next time. Please r& r


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yeah Naruto doesn't belong to me.

Hatake eyed his objectives from his viewpoint. Two males from what he could see he guess one was an illusionist master and another a Tai jutus specialist. All he needed to know now was if they have any special abilities. Well he guessed he'd find out soon.

He looked to the bush where Itachi had disappeared. He didn't know why but he was attracted to the runt. " Must be hormones." he thought to himself. Kakashi jumped silently to the tree branch above where his preys where. He made sure to be covered by the foliage so he wouldn't be seen. Kakashi looked around for any sign of his teammate but couldn't see any.

" I guess I should probably make the first move then." Kakashi thought, drawing out to kunai's from his pouch. He then attached an exploding tag on them before throwing it at his targets.

" Yakama duck!" One kakashi's targets yelled to his teammate. Resulting into one being unharmed gaining a minor scratch on the arm. " I guess we aren't the only ones here." Yakama replied, looking down at the two kunai's. When he suddenly notice the tag.

" Oh shit! Run!" The man said just right after the bomb exploded. The whole clearing was now covered in dust giving Kakashi and Itachi their opportunities to attack. Kakashi quickly ran through the dusty area delivering a quick blow to their necks. Making both targets fall unconsciously. They had been both to disoriented by the surprise attack to defend themselves and that Kakashi moved very quickly to deliver the blow.

As the dust cloud cleared up he could see an outline of a figure. He then instantly recognized it as Itachi. He could see the squirt bent over, picking up the two bodies of the female and male anbu. " Well wasn't that quick… I really thought we'd get more action than that." Kakashi said already bored.

" Hatake pick up those bodies and lets go." Itachi said before taking off to the direction of the Cherry Blossoms Falls. Kakashi sighed " You really don't need to be in such a rush we still have some time." Kakshi yelled to Itachi.

He picked up the two targets body muttering, " Augh, they're heavy! Geez you need to lose some weight." He than picked up his speed to catch up with his teammate.

They had soon arrived to the meeting point. " Ah you guys are the first to come here… huh…oh I see you knocked down two teams." The anbu instructor said. " Well you do realize there are still eight teams left to hunt down."

Itachi and Kakashi handed the scrolls they obtained to their sensei. " If you don't mind sir may I go now? You never did say we had to take all of them down before we could leave." Itachi asked.

" Ah that may be true but isn't it your responsibility as part of an anbu squadron to stay till everyone is done and to wait till you sensei is done with all of you?" The anbu Instructor said in return.

" Yes that is part of my responsibility thoug-" Itachi was stopped when the anbu instructor laughed and said. " I'm joking you can go kid…and you to kakashi. You'll be notified if anything comes up. Bye then."

Itachi nodded his thanks, the started walking off to the ninja academy. After a several miles of walking Itachi turned around and asked " Are you following me Hatake?"

" Of course not we just happen to be going the same way." Kakashi replied innocently. Walking a bit faster so he would now be side by side with Itachi.

" I find that hard to believe." Itachi muttered more o himself than to Kakashi.

Kakashi just chuckled. Slowly the Nninja academy could be made out in the distance. As they walked towards it a shout could be heard. " Itachi-nii-san!! Itachi-nii-san!!" A little boy with dark hair came running up to the Uchiha.

" Is that your brother Uchiha?" Kakashi asked Itachi. But was only answered by silence.

" Hey there Sasuke." Itachi said to the younger boy patting him on the head.

" Nii-san are you going to spend time with me today?" Sasuke asked smiling brightly as his brother gave him a pat on the head.

" Yes otouto." Itachi replied giving him another pat on the head.

Kakashi stood watching the exchange between the two brothers. He thought that the younger Uchiha…Sasuke almost looked like Itachi if he grew out his hair more and adds a few changes to the feature that is.

" Nii-san who's that boy with you?" Sasuke asked starting at kakashi.

A/n : Sorry to my reviewers that I took so long updating…lot of work load at school so I may not be updating so fast and the fact exams are coming up for me. I'm so thankful to those who review thanks very much for doing so . … Yeah I know I was suppose to make this a longer chap sorry guys I'll try to do better next time. Please r and r!


End file.
